determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Dust, Dust and Killer Fusion
An AU in which the 3 Main Killers of the Dtale!AU's become Fused. Story Killer was travelling around with Nightmare and the rest of his Team. They came across an AU that had very little population, but Large Amounts of DT Detected. Killer told his team he'd Catch up later. They left him in that AU. Killer explored, finding Plenty of Dust around. He eventually went to Judgement Hall, and saw a Sans with his Hood up, Weilding a Spear. The Human he was facing used a Knife. The Sans was wearing clothes similar to Killer's. This intrigued Killer. He asked Chara what AU it was. Chara told him it was called Dust!Determinatale. Killer was surprised that he was in an AU similar to his Own. So, Killer wanted to talk to the Sans. He waited until the human Died, and then he approached the Sans. "Howdy, Name's Killer. And you?" He asked. "Dust. Dust!Dtale!Sans. The first AU to be Confirmed." "Oh? Well, it's an honour. So... that human Bothering you?" "Yes." "Mind if I help?" "I would mind, Thanks. So, no. I don't need your Help." "Very poor Choice of words, my Friend..." Killer grabs his knife and slashes at Dust. Dust dodges and summons 3 Spears, aiming right at the Upside down Red Heart Killer had. Dust figured it was Killer's SOUL. Killer easily Dodged them, then he Charged at Dust, Bowling him over. Dust grabs at Killer, trying to tear him Away, but he grabs Killer's SOUL by mistake. Then the strangest thing happened. Dust glitched into 2 People. His duplicate was Alternate Dust!Dtale!Sans. A version that is far more Determined. And now there was 2 Dusts, and 1 Killer. Dust was still holding Killer's SOUL, and He absorbed it. Since Alt Dust was still part of Dust at this Time, he was absorbed too. Then When Dust had finally Absorbed the 2 Sans'es, he changed. His Eyes started to Spew red goo. His Eyepatch disappeared, revealing 2 Eyes that shifted from Red to Pink. He still had his Hood up, and still had his Spear, but now he had a Dusty Scarf, and His Eyes had changed. And thus, Alt, Dust and Killer Fusion was born. Profile Appearance He wears a Red Jacket, with a Hole on the Left pocket. He has a Spear on his Back and he now has Alternate's Scarf and Killer's Goo and Eyes. He also has a Knife and his SOUL is part Red, part Pink and Part Crimson, and it's Upside Down. Personality No one knows who's in control. They sort of take control whenever one of them decides they know what to do. Or maybe their Minds also fused, giving them a Hive Mind type of situation in which they all do their own thing. Powers Spears Dust's Weapon. Knives Killer's Weapon. Bones Can be Red, White or Blue. Blasters Red Blasters, that have a High amount of damage. Shortcut Teleportation. The Ability to walk one step and be in a Completely different area. AU Travel The ability to go to AU's. From Killer. Telekinesis Works on Inanimate Objects as well as Animate ones. Works best on SOULs. Weaknesses They always have their SOUL out. Relationships Chara Killer's Chara. The one that infected him and made him kill in the First Place. Papyrus Dust's Papyrus. The Angry one, that Forgives Sans, but hates you. Chris (Blaze) Alternate Dust's Blaze. The Human that took DT, and was Killed to protect The Underground. Themselves They can talk to each other, often seen as talking to themself, where if the Sans is Talking, he's Talking to one of the other 2. Their Text differs between who's Talking. Dust talks in a Deep Voice, Killer Speaks in a Slow way, Like how Joker talks. Alternate Dust Speaks in a Choked up voice, as if he would Cry at any moment. Trivia * They cannot talk to a Phantom that isn't their own. For example, Phantom Chara for Killer can only be talked to by Killer. Both Dusts cannot see or speak to her. Same with the Papyrus and Chris. * Despite the Previous Bulletpoint saying the Sans'es can't speak to a Phantom that isn't theirs, the Phantoms can talk to Each other. The Sans'es learnt about this, and Use their Phantoms to talk to each other. To put this in context, if Alternate wanted to talk to Chara, he would ask Chris to repeat what he Says. That way Chara hears Chris, And then answers, and Chris Tells Alternate Chara's answer.